the Next Chapter
by Signed -K
Summary: After three years of marriage, Bella Swan finds herself a single mom of two. Lost with no sense of direction, Bella returns to Forks and begins working as a receptionist in Dr. Edward Cullen's office. When the line between professional and personal become blurred, Bella struggles to overcome her past and remember what's important. ExB. Rated M for Future Lemons & Possible Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I sat at the second hand dark stained kitchen table, my head in my hands as I reviewed my copies of everything that my lawyer had sent over. Aro was good, efficient; he was the best, and I would be paying his bill off for the rest of my natural born life. I organized the photocopies in a turquoise file folder I'd picked up at the Quick Stop convenience store on my way home from work—our divorce papers, the waiver for Mike's parental rights over the kids, legal documents changing all three of our last names to Swan and a few invoice copies that I'd held on to.

Mike Newton and I had met my junior year when I moved to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie. He was my solace through the dark times that I faced in Forks and we only grew closer after graduation. I got pregnant with Peyton the summer before our senior year at the University of Washington in Vancouver. Mike proposed to me when we went home for a visit and we had a court house wedding that following week. Nothing turned out the way that I'd planned, but everything was supposed to be perfect.

I gave up on finishing my degree, got a part time job as a receptionist at Eclipse Law Firm and I focused on raising our daughter. Peyton was just over a year old when I got pregnant with Cayden and I realized, for the first time, that our marriage was not build to last. Mike left us two months after our son was born; telling me that he'd never wanted either of the kids so I could keep them. It was earth shattering, explaining to a two year old that her daddy had simply changed his mind.

What little child support that I saw was just enough to cover the cost of daycare while I took on a full time position as Aro's PA to try and keep our head above water. I've struggled through this whole ordeal, struggled to balance my home and work life, struggled to try and give my children some semblance of a normal upbringing. Now it's over, I'm free from my past and drowning my sorrows in a tall glass of red wine; wine out of a cardboard box.

Tonight I let my tears flow freely down my face while I stare at the tarnished wedding band on my left hand. While my babies are sleeping, their tiny bodies snuggled up on the air mattress I set up in our living room; I mourn the loss of my marriage and prepare for the next chapter in our lives.

**Chapter One**

Cayden is screaming restlessly in the back seat while Peyton plugs her ears and hollers at him to shut up. I grit my teeth and tell them both, for the hundredth time since we left Seattle, to quiet down so that I can concentrate. My black Ford Expedition passes the Welcome to Forks sign and I feel a confusing mixture of emotions as I pull on to Main Street. Nothing has changed since I left; the dinner, the police station, the high school, all look exactly the same. A weight is lifted off my shoulders and I know that, with Charlie's help, I know longer have to worry about my children not having what they need. However, I'm also filled with an overwhelming sense of dread, knowing that I have once again retreated to the dreariest place in the continental US.

Charlie's police cruiser is parked on the curb outside my childhood home, leaving the small driveway open for me to pull up close to the front door. The moment my car is in park, Cayden ceases his tantrum and begins pulling against the straps of his car seat, eager to finally be loose. "Mommy," Peyton's sweet voice calls my attention as I climb out of the vehicle, walking around to her door first to help her out of her booster seat. "How come Papa Charlie's police officer car is here? Doesn't he have to work because the sun is out?"

I smile sweetly at my child's innocent question and simple reasoning skills, stopping to tie the lace on her sneakers before I unfasten her seat belt. "Papa Charlie took the day off today sweetie, he was just so excited to see you," my daughter beamed at me, her beautiful doe eyes glowing with excitement from my words. I heard my father's heavy footsteps on the front porch and my daughter hopped out of the car, running past me and into his open arms as I turned to greet him.

"Momma," Cayden whined, pulling my attention from my mini me and back to my impatient little angel, sitting in his car seat and staring through the windshield at his sister with a jealous glare. I closed Peyton's door, walking around the vehicle to pull Cayden out of his seat and plant his feet on the ground. His tiny shoes had barely touched the concrete before he ran to my father and daughter, leaving me to grab our overnight bags from the car.

"Welcome home, Bells," my dad greeted me, giving me an awkward one armed hug as I met him in the front yard. My children left us in their dust as they run up the front steps and into the house, undoubtedly eager to tear up all the new and exciting things. "You look good," he assessed me in my loose fitted, traveling clothes. I hadn't put much effort into my appearance this morning, not that I had in quite some time, opting for an old and faded pair of blue jeans with a long sleeved grey shirt.

I accepted his lie with a shy smile and shrugged, "thanks Dad, you do too." Charlie had recently started dating Sue Clearwater, a widow from the local reservation, and the care of a woman for the first time in years looks good on him. I allowed Charlie to take my bags and headed inside to wrestle up my children for lunch, while he took our things upstairs to my old bedroom.

The house hadn't changed in all these years, except for the vase of wild flowers decorating the coffee table. I smiled to myself, knowing this was undoubtedly Sue's doing, as I helped my kids shed their jackets and shoes. Charlie rejoined us in the living room and Peyton began prattling on about the movers that had come to pack everything yesterday. I ran my fingers through Cayden's thick, dark curls as he listened intently to my dad explain that our things had been delivered and were now being stored in his shed out back. Peyton, ever the skeptical child, insisted on being shown and my father obliged, Cayden running along beside them with the never ending need to feel included.

I heard the old back door slam shut behind them and I was utterly alone, for the first time since I had Peyton. The familiar silence of my home pressed in on me, welcoming me with a warm and overwhelming embrace. This was so similar to the first time I'd moved back to Forks yet so very different. It was only the beginning of August, Peyton would be starting Pre-K on Monday and I was dreading going back to work and placing Cayden in a brand new daycare.

Busying myself while my baby loves were MIA, I picked up their discarded outerwear and organized it by the front door where I'd left my own shoes. I proceeded into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for something edible; I came out with a stack of various cold cuts and a few different toppings. The window over the kitchen sink looked out over the backyard and I watched my gleeful children as my father chased them around in circles. With a smile on my lips, I prepared a modest lunch for the three of us before I started on some light house work that my father had been neglecting.

After lunch, Peyton and Cayden sat in my lap while I rocked them in my Grandmother's old rocker, listening to their tiny breaths as they lulled into a heavy sleep. Charlie helped me carry them upstairs to the bedroom before we settled in to watch the baseball game. Well, Charlie watched the game while I gazed absently around the room at all of my old school pictures that he'd kept throughout the years. Sometimes it amazed me, how little my children looked like their father and how much they resembled me.

It had always been a joke between Mike and me, after Peyton was born, that she resembled me so much that he couldn't possibly be her real father. Unfortunately, when Cayden turned out the same way, it became leverage in his fight against paying child support. I had pitied myself and my children at the time, but now I found a small blessing in the absence of a reminder of him in their beautiful features.

Charlie muted the television and I glanced up at him, pulled from my reverie while his mustache twitched and he mulled over something in his head. I waited patiently as he met my gaze and cleared his throat, "Bella, do you remember Dr. and Mrs. Cullen? I believe their daughter, Alice Cullen, went to school with you." I nodded, remembering the strange, pixie type girl who'd graduated a year ahead of me. "Well, their nephew, Edward, just moved here from Alaska a few months ago and opened a practice near the new daycare I told you about."

I waited for a moment for Charlie to elaborate, but he never did. "I'm sorry Dad, I don't understand what any of that has to do with me," I stated calmly, furrowing my brow as if this would somehow make the relation clear.

"Well, with their business picking up, Edward's looking for another receptionist to help out around the office during the week," he explained, rubbing his palms on his pant legs nervously. "I ran into Esme at the grocery store last week and she said they would love to have you. Now, before you say anything, Edward's sister-in-law runs an attached daycare service and it's free to employees. They even offer an intermediate class for kids Peyton's age who aren't old enough for Kindergarten yet."

Charlie finished his rant and I grinned at him, slightly amused by his obvious nervousness. "Dad, that's really great and I appreciate the help, but I can't just show up for a job because the doctor's Aunt says its okay." I'd been away from the small town life for too long, I was beginning to rationalize like a normal person again.

"If it would make you feel better, take a couple of days to settle in and then you can stop by the office. Edward Cullen is a really nice guy Bella; I think you'd really like him." I scoffed at my dad's words, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Is this an interview or a set up," my dad looked shell shocked and I knew the answer. "Thank you for the offer dad, but I just got out of a marriage, I'm not looking to get into another one. I've got my kids to worry about." With that, I got up from the couch, Charlie nodding awkwardly in response as I headed upstairs to check on my kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! thank you thank you thank you for the amazing response to my last chapter. I absolutely loved seeing all those favorites and followers popping up on my email last night! As promised, here is Chapter Two, I hope that you all enjoy it as much as Chapter One (if not more so, thanks to Dr. Edward!) and please leave me lots of reviews to make tonight as happy as last night!**

**Unfortunately, all mistakes are mine, my writing is un-Beta'ed and I accept full responsibility for everything except Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns that beautiful word, I just like to play in it! -K**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Most of the next two days was spent around the house, trying to help the kids adjust to their new surroundings. It's not that we've never visited my dad before, but never for any length of time with any hint of permanence. While Cayden seemed to be quite content with his new backyard and having dinner with his papa, Peyton was a typical four year old and hated change. I'd never have previously described my daughter as being a diva, but that really was the perfect way to describe her attitude since arriving in Forks.

Today was Thursday and Charlie's day off. The weather was unnaturally nice for this time of year and Charlie had jumped at the opportunity to show off his grandkids down on the reservation. I secretly suspected that his impromptu visit had less to do with his best friend, Billy Black, and more to do with introducing the kids to Sue.

Most of my morning was spent doing laundry and other small chores around the house, enjoying the unfamiliar solitude. Unfortunately, I was only able to enjoy the silence for a few hours and by the time that afternoon came around, I was going nuts. It was a little after one o'clock when I hopped in the shower and got dressed for the day, taking the time to dry and straighten my waist length auburn waves. I applied a small amount of mascara and a thin line of eye liner, with a natural shade of lipstick. I enjoyed the way that make up made me feel, but most days I never bothered to mess with the stuff.

I headed into my old bedroom and dug out a pair of dark knee high leather boots that I zipped up snuggly over my straight legged jeans, appraising my appearance in the full length mirror that hung in the hallway. My favorite cream colored sweater hugged me comfortably and the long sleeves left me jacketless as I headed out the front door.

It only took me about ten minutes to find the Doctor's office, a large marquee sign in the modest parking lot advertised _Dr. Edward A. M. Cullen, DPM_. To the left, an adjoining building painted white with bright colored rainbows and butterflies decorating the walls, carried its own marquee that read _Hale Childcare: Small Minds hold Big Potential_. I pulled into one of the vacant visitor's spots and checked my hair in the vanity mirror before heading inside.

My first impression of the office was that it was much larger than it looked on the outside, with a separate play area for sick kids marked with a cartoon turtle holding a thermometer in his mouth. The second thing I noticed was the absence of an antiseptic smell. Instead of the normal burn in my nose that our pediatrician's clinic in Seattle had sported, the room instead smelled of baby powder and fresh cut flowers. It was a pleasant smell to accompany the quaint, organized waiting room.

Sitting behind the long white desk that divided the room from the rest of the office was a short, petite girl with spiked short black hair and large hazel eyes that shone brightly at me as she smiled in greeting. "Bella, you look so wonderful," Alice Cullen squealed, jumping from her seat behind the desk and running around to embrace me as though we were old friends. Truthfully, I wasn't sure I could recall having ever spoken to Alice before. She was by no means unfriendly in High School, we'd simply run in separate groups that failed to ever overlap one another.

"Thank you, Alice," I replied, patting her back awkwardly as I grew more and more uncomfortable with the exchange.

When Alice released me from her tight grip, she held me at arm's length to assess me critically, nodding her head in appreciation. "Motherhood agrees with you Bella Swan, you look so fabulous; much more grown up than the awkward teenage girl with her nose in a book!" I blushed at her words and caught myself as I began to slouch self consciously, before curving my shoulders and regaining my posture.

"It has been about seven years since I graduated High School," I reminded her, a little shocked by how well that Alice remembered me. I hadn't been unpopular in High School, especially when I first moved to Forks, but after some time I did fade into the background and assume a slightly more invisible role in the social world. While Alice and the other social butterflies had spent their weekends at parties, I'd spent most of my weekends reading Emily Bronte and doing chores around the house.

Even after Mike and I had started dating, I never really ventured outside of my bubble to partake in the teenage shenanigans that my peers did. "Well, I'm very excited that you're going to be working for my cousin; you're going to love it here and we can finally hang out like we should have all those years ago! We have a lot of time to make up for!"

I hadn't intended to accept the position, as much as I needed it. I had every intention of turning it down so that no awkward situations could arise from Esme and Charlie's obvious romantic plotting. However, spending a half an hour with Alice, being shown the ins and outs of the job and hearing all about her life in Forks was fun. Honestly, it was more fun than I could remember having in quite a few years.

It was well after two o'clock before I realized how long I'd been gone. Alice and I were sitting behind the front desk, Alice probably ignoring any clerical duties she should be doing, while I listened to her retell the story of her most recent trip to Texas with her husband, Jasper. Pain cut deep in my sides and tears rolled down my face as I listened to her explain the back woods family dynamic she'd married in to. Consciously aware that I was on the verge of possible bladder leakage, I was pulled from our happy bubble by an electric current suddenly flowing freely through my body.

I gasped at the feeling and sat up in my chair, goose bumps popping up across the skin of my arms as I looked at a positively beaming Alice. Her eyes drifted over my shoulder and I turned in my chair to meet the smoldering green eyes of the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was tall, much taller than me, with erratic copper and a strong, scruff covered jaw. His eyes grazed over me appreciatively and landed back on my lips, causing me to inhale sharply as I watched the tip of his pink tongue dart out to wet his own lips.

"Isabella Swan," Alice's chirpy voice piped up from behind me. "I would like you to meet my cousin, Dr. Edward Cullen." I swallowed as she finished her introduction and involuntarily swallowed, causing Edward to give me a lopsided smirk. Unable to form a coherent thought, I extended a slightly trembling hand as I stood to greet him. I shivered when I felt his firm, warm hand wrap around my much smaller fingers, pulling my hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Isabella," he made my name sound sinful and I knew that I was in a mess of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know! I know! I'm a liar and a horrible person for promising an update two days ago, but here it is! I really hope you all enjoy it and continue to read and review. There's nothing I love more in the world than all of your reviews, except maybe Stephenie Meyer. Because she owns all things Twilight and I just play in the wonderful world she created. That's right, I own nothing, except the mistakes! -K**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few moments, before Alice squealed behind us. My cheeks burned with embarrassment as I turned to face her, clapping her hands together excitedly while she watched us. I bit my lip and looked back to Edward, his beautiful eyes conveying a silent apology for his cousin and I nodded in understanding.

"Oh Bella, this is going to be so perfect," Alice gushed, placing her tiny hands on my shoulders and shaking me with enthusiasm. "Finally, we're going to be the best of friends and you're going to love working for Edward. Obviously," she winked when I turned to look at her.

"Umm Alice—" I began, only to be interrupted by Edward's alluring voice.

"You've accepted the job then," he asked, his tone slightly hopeful. Or maybe that was just my imagination. It shocked me to find myself involuntarily nodding in response to his inquiry and a sideways grin spread across his face. _Oh my. Well now._

"I—I wasn't sure that there really was one—a job, I mean. I know how Charlie can sometimes be and I wasn't sure if your aunt suffered the same affliction. Not that you're aunt's not wonderful, because I'm sure that she is, I just didn't want to assume that just because—"

"Bella," he interrupted in an amused tone, his mirth sparkling at me through his eyes. "It's okay; there is a job available and, from what my aunt has relayed from Charlie, you are more than qualified to take over here. If you would like the position, it's yours."

.

.

.

When I got home, Charlie had my kids in the backyard cleaning the fish that they'd caught and I smiled to myself as I climbed out of the car and heard my children's squeamish screaming while Charlie laughed. I let myself in the front door, escaping their notice, and started working on a marinade of the fish that Charlie was preparing. Once the bowl was ready, I placed it in the fridge and wrapped three potatoes in tin foil, sitting them on the bottom rack in the oven to start cooking.

After I had set the table and thrown together a simple tossed salad, I jogged upstairs to change into a comfortable pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top. Personally, I've always envied and pitied men for the simple fact that they will never understand the _ahh_ feeling of removing your bra after a long day.

The rickety back door slammed against the door frame and eager feet stomped up the stairs, throwing open the bedroom door and my children knocked me onto the bed enthusiastically. "Mommy, mommy, you're home," the squealed in unison, jumping on their knees while they hurriedly told me about their day.

I learned that Sue makes the best mac-n-cheese ever, with an added _sorry mom_ from Peyton; Billy let Peyton touch a worm but Cayden was too scared, but he assured me that he _was not_; Charlie and Sue kiss like daddy and I used to, and they wanted to know if they meant that _they're going to get married_. The last one caught me off guard.

When my dad hollered up the stairs a while later that dinner was ready, my children jumped up excitedly and left me to trail behind them as they babbled about trying fish for the first time. Honestly, Peyton's enthusiasm for something new surprised me because she'd always been my picky eater. Cayden couldn't care less what you put in front of him, as long as he had ketchup on his plate, but Peyton mostly lived on grilled cheese and mac-n-cheese. I would count this tiny falter in her normal behavior as a win on my part.

My dad's cooking had really improved over the years; though I wondered how he would have fared if I'd not prepared the marinade for him. We sat around the dinner table, chatting about their trip while we all cleared our plates and went back for seconds. I was pleased to see my dad finish his salad and happy to watch my babies follow his lead, it made me a little sappy to watch Cayden as he tried to mimic my father. Catching my attention, Charlie gave me a knowing smirk and a wink as he refilled their glasses with water instead of kool-aid. _Alright; grandpa's got game! I like it!_

"So Bella, how was your day?" I stopped chewing by potato and felt a rush of irrational guilt bubbling inside of me, _should I lie? Does he know?_

_Does he know what?_

_About Edward._

_What about him? That you shook his hand? Call the po-po! It's all over for you, Harlot!_

_Okay shut up, point taken._

"It was fine," I smiled, swallowing my food and taking a tentative sip of water. "I actually went by the Doctor's office and got to meet Edward—"

"I'm glad," he smiled, obviously pleased with himself and I internally rolled his eyes. "Sue has already offered to help with the kids if our schedules over lap." My father had never been a very verbose man and this subtle shift in him was something new to take in, most likely one more thing to thank Sue for.

Peyton, ever the absorbent one of my hellions, looked at me with wide eyes and a sad face. "Mommy, are you going back to work? I don't want you to go back to work; I want you to stay home with me and Cayden."

"I know baby," I swallowed a lump, touching her wild hair and pushing a few curls from her eyes. "But remember, we talked about how everything was going to be different now? We talked about the new friends you were going to make," she nodded, her bottom lip trembling a little dramatically as she tried to lay it on thick. "Well it's time for you to start school in a few days and you're going to be so busy, you won't even notice baby girl."

Peyton's theatric sorrow turned to anger as she threw her fork down and climbed out of her chair. "I don't want to go to school; I don't want things to change! I want to go home and see daddy, I want to see my old friends! I don't want you to go back to work, because I will notice!"

"Peyton," my father's stern voice warned, his chastising tone making me squirm like the errant child I used to be.

"No grandpa! I don't care what you said; I'm not going to school." My daughter stomped her feet as she bolted from the room, her angry tears spilling down her cheeks and I listened to her running up the stairs to slam the bedroom door.

I sat shell shocked, Cayden's tear-filled eyes watching me with confusion and I forced a watery smile. _What the hell was that?_ My daughter had never thrown a tantrum like that in her life. No more than some angry eye rolling and foot stomping when she didn't get her way. I knew my children were spoiled but they were generally well behaved and her behavior left me baffled.

"Dad, I—" I stood on shaking knees, but he shook his head and I sat back down. Patting Cayden's head, Charlie passed me with a sympathetic smile as he climbed the stairs to comfort my daughter because right now, I couldn't.

My divorce had been such a long process that I'd counted myself lucky that it hadn't really affected my children, not that Cayden could really remember what life was like with Mike around. Obviously, I'd been so absorbed in making sure that everything was as painless for them as possible, that I'd overlooked my daughter's now obvious heartache. Of course, she wanted her father. She'd loved him and looked up to him, she didn't understand that he no longer felt affection towards her.

Cayden climbed into my lap, his tiny fingers wiping the tears that I hadn't realized I was shedding, just like I did when he was hurt. "Is okay, mommy. Sis'r will be okay." His small arms wrapped tightly around my neck and I held my son with everything I had in me, thankful for the beautiful people I'd brought into this world. Peyton hated me now, but one day she would understand. One day she would know the truth and that hurt me more than any angry words ever could.

* * *

A/N: I don't have kids and don't have a lot of experience around them, so if my portrayal of a two and four year old are way off, I'm very sorry!

Also, I've never rec'ed (I think that's what it's called) before, but I feel the need to tell you all that if you've never read Jonesn, you're not living! Recently found them through another rec and I can't. stop. reading. everything. they've. written. LOVE IT! -K


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't get your hopes up, it's not the best chapter of the story. Sort of a little fluff and drabble to fill in some spaces. I hope you enjoy and I promise to try and give you a real chapter ASAP. Stephen Meyer created it, I just play with it. I claim nothing but the mistakes. -K**

**PS: If you haven't taken my advice and checked out Jonesn, you're really missing out.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Peyton didn't come out of the room for the rest of the night and pretended to be asleep when I carried Cayden to bed a while later. Friday was much of the same, though she ventured downstairs to play quietly with her brother and eat meals, she refused to talk to me. Charlie tried to comfort me as much as he could, reminding me that I had been the same way after he and Renee divorced, but there was only so much comfort that I could be given when I knew that my baby girl was hurting.

Saturday morning, Billy called to invite Charlie fishing and he took Peyton with him, in hopes that some fresh air might help her cheer up. Cayden and I stayed in bed until late morning, his tiny body cuddled in my side while he played with his army men. It was almost eleven by the time I'd fed him breakfast and gotten us both dressed for the day, so I decided to head over to the daycare and drop off his paperwork for Monday.

Honestly, the whole situation seemed a little too good to be true. This whole family, whom I'd never really met before, all coming together to personally make my life better and help me get back on my feet. I wasn't sure which deity to thank for their existence, so I thanked them all and headed across town with Cayden singing happily in the back seat.

Rosalie Hale-Cullen was an intimidating woman on her worst days, which I'm sure this woman did not have a lot of. She was tall, curvaceous but thin and healthy, with the most amazing shade of long blonde hair that I'd ever seen. She looked like she'd stepped out of a magazine and walked into a daycare by mistake. Surely this pristine goddess was a figure head, because there was no way this woman spent her days taking care of snot nosed toddlers and screaming babies.

"Hello Bella," she smiled brightly at Cayden and I as we walked through the front doors, Cayden's anxious eyes darting around the room at all of the colorful paintings on the walls and the toy crates housed outside each of the marked age divided playrooms. I smiled and nodded my response as I placed Cayden on his own feet and he wasted no time, running to the room for of children across the hall and joining directly in their fun. "Well, I'm glad to know that he's going to like it here," she assesses him over her shoulder before turning back to me.

"I brought back his paperwork," I informed her, digging into the required bag of necessities that I'd brought and pulling out the matching sky blue folders they'd given me, both marked SWAN. Rosalie accepted it happily and skimmed it, glancing over his medical records and emergency contacts list.

"And Bella is he potty trained," she asked, looking up with another bright smile. Her beauty was hard to ignore and left me feeling completely inadequate, I wondered if the entire family looked like super models or if she, Edward and Alice were just extremely lucky.

I nodded with a small shrug, "for the most part. Sometimes he gets to playing and doesn't want to stop, so he doesn't make it in time," I give her an apologetic smile and she nods, noting his paperwork. "Also," I clear my throat shuffle awkwardly from one foot to the other. Rosalie looks up at me, patiently and motions for me to continue. "Umm—their father, isn't in the picture. I have sole custody and, while I don't think he would come around or anything, I want express that he's not to be allowed anywhere near my children."

My voice was firmer than was probably necessary, but I wanted her to understand how much I did not want Mike around my kids ever again. Rosalie gave me an understanding nod, noting their files once more and put down her pen. "Bella let me show you around before you head out. We'll give Cayden a little time to play with someone other than his sister for once," I laughed lightly and nodded my agreement, following her as she walked around the counter.

The layout of the building was very simple, every room was lined up and each room was labeled by age and attendant's names. She showed me the mock classroom that Peyton would be in for half of the day and explained to me about how they work on their basic reading and writing skills, reinforcing counting and colors. After nap time, they are moved into a separate room where they play with the other kids.

In the back of the building sat a small office space and a separate kitchen, where the staff prepared meals and she provided me with this month's lunch schedule. On the back of the refrigerator was a large print spreadsheet listing the kids with food allergies and anything that they were not allowed to have. Timmy from BT's room was allergic to everything except air, apparently, and I sent up a silent thank you for my children's health.

Rosalie explained that on Saturday's there were only a handful of kids to be had and that they were condensed to one classroom, where the attendant's generally rotated to ensure that no single employee had to work every weekend. When we came in, Cayden had fallen into the other children's routine, grabbing a spare blanket from the linen closet and following his new friends to the fluffy matt that'd been installed for naps. "Psst," I got his attention and shook my head, his protesting pout contorting his face as he shuffled over to me. "We can't stay baby, I'm sorry," I told him, smoothing his hair as he hugged my thighs.

I took the blanket from his hands, giving it back to Rosalie and thanking her for her time. "Thank you Mrs. Rosawie," my son sniffled dramatically. "I'm sorry my mommy won't let me nap with you." Rosalie giggled and shook her head at my son as he peaked shyly up at her.

"That's okay darling boy, we will have plenty of naps in the future and I look very forward to having you here on Monday." Her words seemed to cheer him up and his excitedly smile had returned by the time we made it out to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow you guys! You're making me feel special :) I do my best to reply to all reviews, but please remember that you have to log on if you want a response. This chapter's a little on the sad side, but I felt it was necessary for the growth of the story. Please leave me lots of love and suggestions are always welcome and appreciated :) **

**Special thanks to TexasTwilight77, Momams and MsCullenIsMe. Love the reviews! Keep em coming :D -K**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

We walk into the house and Cayden takes off through the house and up the stairs to find his sister and tell her all about his day. It warms my heart to see how close they are and I hope that no matter what, they always share that bond.

My dad is sitting in the living room, drinking a beer and watching a baseball game when I join him. He nods his head in acknowledgement, turning back to the television once I take a seat on the couch beside him. "How'd it go," he asks, his mustache twitching as he itches his nose and takes another drink from his can.

"Oh you know," I shrug, pulling my feet up underneath me and picking at a loose thread on the armrest. "Cayden loved it there, he was actually really upset when I made him leave," Charlie chuckles and I smile at him. "How did it go with Peyton?"

Charlie cleared his throat and sighed, muting the television. A lump rose in my throat and I fought the tears that threatened behind my eyes when I thought about all of the things that he could possibly say to me. "She had fun, she enjoyed fishing with us and playing with some of the kids down at the reservation. I know you're worried about her baby, but I promise that she'll be okay. It's hard for her, same as it was for you, and she just doesn't understand."

I nod, knowing he's right. Peyton has never shut me out before; she's only four, I didn't even know that she could shut me out. It's unbelievably painful not to cuddle her like I did with Cayden this morning. "I think I'm going to go check on them," I tell him and he gives me a sad nod before turning the volume back up on the television.

Climbing the stairs to my bedroom, I try to remember when I was a kid and struggling with my parents' divorce. Honestly, I was much younger than Peyton and it bothered me to no end that I couldn't relate with her pain. Mike had betrayed me and the promises that we'd made to each other, but he'd downright destroyed our children. I would forever hate him for the things that he said to me and for his lack of paternal bond with his own flesh and blood.

_"It was really nice sis'r, you really like Mrs. Rowsie."_ It's Cayden's soft voice that I can hear through the crack in the door. I know that I shouldn't eaves drop, but something inside of me tells me not to interrupt them just yet.

_"Cayden, you don't understand. I don't _want_ to like it or Mrs. Rosie, I want to go home. Don't you want to go home, don't you miss daddy?_" My heart constricts as I listen to the silence, unable to hear Cayden's response. _"Don't you shake your head at me; you're just being a baby."_

_"Daddy doesn't want us Peyton, so you quit it. You make mommy cry and I don't want her to stop loving us like daddy did."_ Tears form in my eyes at my little man's very grown up words; I could never stop loving my children. I want to burst through the door, take them both in my arms and promise them over and over again that no such thing will ever happen.

_"Don't say that Cayden, daddy loves us. Mommy didn't want us around him anymore, so she took us away."_

_ "No Peyton, I heard him. Mommy didn't know, she thought I was sleeping, but I heard."_

My heart stops beating and I strain to hear Peyton's tiny voice as she asks her baby brother,_ "what did you hear Cayden?"_

_"I heard daddy talking, he came to see mommy one night and I heard him say good bye. He said he didn't want us, sis'r. He said he didn't love us and she could keep us. Please be nice to her, I don't want to lose mommy, too."_

I collapsed against the wall in the hallway, unable to listen anymore. My heart felt like it had been shredded into a million pieces and I wanted to kill Mike for this. In this moment, I could have, without remorse. Neither of our children were planned, our situation was not ideal, but they were the light of my life and I could never just walk out on them the way that he had.

I remembered the night that Cayden was talking about…

_I sat on the couch, drinking a glass of wine after the kids had gone to bed. My television show had just gone off and I was enjoying the relaxing silence when Mike showed up. He let himself in with the key that I hadn't realized he still had._

_"Hey Bells, I thought you'd be asleep," he said timidly, shuffling from foot to foot while he looked everywhere but at me._

_"What are you doing here Mike," I'd asked, trying to sound stern but my voice shook. This man had a lot of nerve, showing up like he'd never left._

_"I, uh—I wanted to pick up a couple of things that I left in the study—" He tried to walk further into the house but I jumped up, standing between him and the rest of the house. "Come on Bells, don't be like that."_

_"No," I shook my head, folding my arms across my chest. "You left Mike, everything you left behind is mine."_

_"You can keep everything, except my computer, I need it for—"_

_"You don't need shit Mike, have your lawyer call my lawyer and get the hell out of my house."_

_Mike stared at me for a moment, obviously shocked by my nerve before his face contorted in anger. "You got what you wanted Bella, don't be such a bitch! You got those fucking brats in there; they're yours, I don't even want them. I never did."_

_"Mike," I gasped, fighting the angry tears that filled my eyes._

_"What Bella," he snapped, tossing his key on the back of the couch and glaring at me. I'd never seen him like this, not in all of our years together. He'd changed and I didn't know why, but I hated him for it. "You wanted those kids, I never did. I tried to make the best of a bad situation but I never loved them and I never will."_

_"Get out," I yelled, my knees shaking and threatening to fold. "Get out, get out get out!"_

_"I'm going," he said, shaking his head and walking out the way that he came. "Good bye, Isabella," he grumbled before slamming the door and letting me fall apart in private._

"Mommy," Peyton's tiny voice pulled me from my reverie and I looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "Mommy, are you okay," she asked, concerned as she crawled into my lap and wiped away my tears.

"Yeah baby," I gave her a watery smile and smoother back her stubborn curls. "Mommy was just thinking," Peyton nodded and chewed on her bottom lip, a habit I knew I was guilty of doing myself.

"Mommy I'm sorry," Peyton choked out before bursting into tears and throwing her arms around me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and wouldn't talk to you and was mean to you."

"Oh baby no," I shushed her, rubbing soothing circles on her back while she cried into my hair. "It's okay Peyton; it's okay, baby."

She sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand, pulling back just slightly to look at my face. "If you say I will like my school, mommy, I promise I will. Please don't stop loving me, I promise I'm sorry."

"Peyton Marie, don't you ever even think that that is possible. Sweetheart, I'm your mother, I love you more than life itself and nothing will ever, ever change that." I hold her face in my hands, conveying my point as she nods at me. I hug her to me again until her crying subsides and she's sniffling. Cayden walks timidly out of the bedroom and looks at us nervously. I give him an encouraging smile, gesturing with my pointer finger for him to come join us.

Twenty minutes later, Charlie comes looking for us and stops in surprise when he sees the three of us sitting in the hallway. Peyton plays with my hair while she tells Cayden and I about her day at the reservation and I catch a brief smile from my father when I look up at him. He gives me a knowing wink before heading back downstairs to leave me alone with my children.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *peaks out from behind the couch* are you still with me? please don't hate me! My real life has been crazy crazy and I haven't had the chance to give you guys an update but here it is! Finally! I hope it's not too big of a disappointment, I'm not entirely happy with it but I had to give you guys something for being so great! Please read and review.**

**I own nothing but the mistakes. -K**

* * *

It's my first day of work and I'm nervous as hell. It's a strange thing to know that I'm nervous to see him and not about starting a new job; it's a strange thing to know this and to not be able to admit it to myself. I hugged and kissed my kids good bye, Peyton's arms lingering a second longer than her eager brother's as she wished me good luck and told me she loved me. Out of habit, I smoothed back the curls that had fallen against her forehead and adjusted her pigtails before watching her run off to join her new class.

"It's just right next door Bella, you can come check on them any time," Rose gave me an encouraging smile and I nodded my appreciation, casting one last look at my kids before heading through the front door and across the walkway to the practice.

The door is unlocked, even though office hours don't begin for another twenty minutes. Alice is sitting behind the desk, filing her nails and looking bored when I approach. Her golden hued eyes meet mine and her boredom disappears so fast that I question it ever existed as she bounds to her feet and runs around the counter to embrace me. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Alice, I told you that I would be," I try to reason with her but it's no use, my two year old has less enthusiasm than this tiny woman has in her pinky finger.

"Oh I know," she responds, releasing me and giving me a bright smile. "But I wasn't sure until now that you'd actually show but here you are, ready to work." Honestly, all of the grinning is getting a little creepy.

"Alice, leave her alone." It's Edward's authoritative tone I hear and that same electric current I felt last week begins to flow through me again. Alice pouts dramatically as I turn to face Edward, his white lab coat starched and wrinkle free over a plaid shirt and a dark pair of slacks. I met his eyes and felt a slight blush in my cheeks as he smiled at me. "I'm glad you're here, we're usually pretty hectic on Mondays and we could use an extra set of hands around here."

I nodded and glanced around nervously, wondering what help I could possibly be on my first day. "Well I really appreciate the opportunity; most people wouldn't take a chance on a stranger like this and I really appreciate it."

"Non sense," he shook his head and started walking towards the back room, I look to Alice for guidance and she nodded, implying that I should follow him. "My aunt Esme and Charlie have known each other a long time, I've been looking for someone new for a while and Esme trusts Charlie's judgment." I followed Edward to his quaint office and he gestured for me to sit down in front of the desk as he closed the door and took the seat behind the mahogany surface.

In the confines of a closed space, alone with Edward, the electricity between us is more palpable than ever. I watch as the color of his beautiful eyes darkens slightly and the lust filled depths of his soul causes me to swallow almost audibly as my mouth dries and I try to remain profession. _What the hell is wrong with me? Who is this man?_

"Bella," his voice is deeper, more rough, the sound of my name causing the muscles deep inside the pit of my stomach to clench deliciously. "I have just some basic employment forms that I need you to fill out; I'm assuming that you don't have a criminal background or any sort of drug problems that I should know about?"

He's digging through a drawer in his desk and he pauses to look at me. "Oh, umm—no; just the occasional bottle of wine," he grins at my lame joke and I blush. A moment later Edward pulls out a manila envelope with my name typed across the top. He lays it out on the desk in front of him and pulls out tax information and forms for my direct deposit; placing the forms in front of me, he produces a pen from his breast pocket and hands it to me.

Neither of us talks while I fill out my paperwork and he goes through his morning charts, occasionally stopping to scribble on a sticky note and dog ear pages in the patient files. I answer questions about tax deductions; fill out forms for my health insurance and list Charlie as my emergency contact, all in the silence of Edward's office. However, it's not an awkward or uncomfortable silence; contrary to what I might've believed, sitting in silence with him like this feels safe and natural. It was certainly never a feeling that I had experienced with Mike.

It's almost ten o'clock, according to the small antique clock on Edward's desk, when Alice knocks on the door to let him know that his first patient is waiting in Room 2. Edward thanks her and Alice winks at me before she pulls the door closed behind her. "I think that's everything," I tell him, signing my name at the bottom of the last form and putting down the pen. I hand the forms back to Edward and wait patiently as he checks them; he finally nods and puts the forms back in the folder but leaves it on his desk.

"Well thank you for the lovely company Bella," he gives me a lopsided grin and my hormones kick back in to overdrive. "I've got a possible case of the chicken pox waiting for me, but I'm sure Alice would be more than happy to give you the run down on our system."

"Of course, thank you," I smile bashfully as Edward motions for me to lead the way out of his office. A new found confidence grows inside as I feel his eyes on my derriere as we leave the room, giving me the courage to wiggle my hips just slightly and earning me the reward of Edward's audible intake of breath. _Yes_, I celebrate internally as I give him a polite smile and head off to find Alice at the front desk.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, I'm so glad to see that so many of you are still with me! I have some new readers and I'm so glad that you all like my little story here. Please continue to read and review, I thrive off hearing what you all have to say. Good or bad, I want to know what you think.**

**Again, I want to apologize if my portrayal of Bella's kids is unrealistic. I don't have kids and don't have much experience with them so I just go off what I think a 2 and a 4 year old would be like.**

**I own nothing but the mistakes; Stephenie Meyer made Twilight, I just play with it and love her for it. -K**

* * *

It didn't take me long before I had a pretty good handle on the job. The program for scheduling appointments was very basic, so most of my job mainly consisted of answering the phone and pulling charts for patients. I hadn't really seen much of Edward since Monday and by Thursday; I'd started to think that what I'd thought was an obvious attraction was just my imagination.

It was 4:30 when I locked the front door and switched the open sign to display our office hours. Alice had taken the day off because Jasper had the flu and she wanted to take care of him now that there were capably hands around the office. Angela Weber, one of Edward's nurses, poked her head out from the back room as I stepped back behind the counter and informed me that the nurses had finished up for the day and were headed out. "Have a good night Bella, I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled and wished her the same.

A few moments later I heard the back entrance click shut and the office was quiet as I finished making notes on tomorrow's patient schedule. I ran down the schedule, making a list of the patient files that I still needed to grab and headed into the file room to search for them. I enjoyed the comfortable size of the entire office, each room in the small practice was perfectly proportionate for its job, leaving no unneeded spaces or cramped furniture arrangements. "Garrett, Garrett, Garrett," I mumbled, thumbing through the row of patient files marked Smith. "Where are you?"

Not finding his file on the shelf or in the bin to be refilled in the morning, I grabbed the folders for the rest of my list and headed back out, locking the file room behind me. I took the liberty to walk around, flipping off light switches and checking that the proper doors were locked up, knowing that the cleaning crew doesn't come in on Thursdays. Peeking around the corner as I headed back to my desk, I noticed the light on under Edward's door and I could hear him having, what sounded like, a one sided argument. Assuming he was on the phone, I decided to go relieve Rose of munchkin duty and bring them back over here while I tried to find my missing file.

"Thanks again Rose," I waved as she locked up the daycare and headed for her car.

"No problem, Bella. Tell my cousin to quit working you so hard, it's cutting into my marriage," she joked, giving me a wink and causing me to laugh. I took Peyton's hand in mine and lead her back to my office as she tells me about her day and I carry a sleepy Cayden in my other arm.

Edward's still in his office so I set Peyton up at Alice's workstation with her homework and she begins humming, coloring her picture while Cayden sits quietly on my lap and plays with his box cars. Its half past five and I'm finishing up the last of my notes for tomorrow, still missing Garrett Smith's file, when Edward emerges from his office looking completely exhausted. Eyes on the ground at first, he seems shocked when he looks up to find me still here and even more so when he notices my kids.

"Oh umm, Bella, I didn't realize anyone was still here," he looks at Cayden and then at Peyton, who has stopped her coloring and is now surveying him curiously.

I stand up and put Cayden down in my chair, standing awkwardly like I'm about to be berated in front of my kids. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Alice was out today and I didn't finish tomorrow's records, I didn't want to keep Rose any longer than I already had. I won't put this on my time sheet, it's my own—"

"Nonsense," Edward interrupts me, shaking his head and looking amused at the way that I've begun wringing my hands nervously. "I don't mind; though you shouldn't feel obligated to stay late, especially with two young kids, I just hadn't realized that anyone was here."

I smiled timidly and started to reply when my mini-me spoke up, "what's your name?"

Edward looked at her and surprised me with a warm, kind smile. _Of course he's good with kids, dummy, he's a pediatrician! – Oh, Right…_ "My name is Edward; what is your name beautiful girl?" Edward walked over to Peyton and kneeled in front of her, bringing himself down to her height and examining her coloring skills like they were the Mona Lisa.

I watched, dumbfounded, as my spit fire of a daughter blushed; Peyton actually blushed. _Oh my… it's a family trait… poor girl. _"My name is Peyton, are you a doctor," she asked, pointing at the embroidery on his white lab coat.

"Well you are a very observant and bright little girl," he commented and she grinned proudly, looking back at me for confirmation that this was okay and I gave her an encouraging nod. "I am a Doctor, this is my office here," he said, pointing around the corner to the door he'd come out of.

Peyton craned her neck to look and I noticed Cayden doing the same, obviously Edward had caught his attention as well. "Does that make you my mommy's boss?"

Edward looked at me and I shrugged a little smugly, I have two very bright children. "I guess you could say that, but I think if your mommy keeps working this hard then she'll be the boss in no time," Peyton giggled at that and nodded her head, Edward giving me a little wink that made my stomach dance. _Oh well hello there hormones, I thought you'd disappeared._ "Did you color this," Edward asked Peyton, turning her attention back to the almost completed coloring sheet. She nodded proudly and he gave her an encouraging smile, "well you did a very good job! I wonder if you could do me a favor Peyton."

"Yes, sir," she responded politely, Cayden shifting to the edge of the chair to listen to what Edward was about to ask of his sister.

"My office is very boring, but don't tell my Aunt because she tried very hard to make it a cool, grown up office," Edward made a mock face of disgust and Peyton giggled. "I was wondering if you would want to color something really, really pretty for my office."

Peyton's entire demeanor changed in that moment. She was smitten with this man and her entire essence beamed with pride and excitement. "Yes Dr. Edward, I can do that for you; but don't tell you mommy that you don't like your office, it might hurt her feelings."

"I agree," Edward chuckled and I found myself laughing too. Cayden, obviously wanting to be a part of this, slid off the chair and approached Edward cautiously.

"Me too," he asked nervously, halfway between Edward and I, still trying to decide if this stranger was okay or not. "I cowor too, Dr. Edward."

"Of course," Edward grinned, I'm going to need more than one picture if I want to decorate my whole office. Cayden grinned excitedly and looked at me with big, bright eyes. "What's your name, buddy?"

Cayden looked back at Edward, still smiling, "my name Cayden."

"Well Cayden, it's very nice to meet you," Edward held out his hand and Cayden shook it politely, though a little confused. He was smart enough to know that the polite thing to do was to return the gesture, but also smart enough to realize that most adults did not shake hands with kids.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Peyton interrupted, looking at me with obvious jealousy in her eyes.

"Okay baby, I'm almost done here and then—"

"Bella, it's okay; your kids are hungry, it's dinner time, if you don't finish tonight I'm sure it will be fine." Edward stood up and pulled off his lab coat, folding it over his arm. He wore a white button up, that hugged him fairly decently and exposed a toned core, over a pair of khakis and he looked like a GQ cover model. "I was actually about to go meet my aunt at the diner for a bite, why don't you and your kids join us?"

I looked at my kids' excited eyes and looked back to him hesitantly, "I don't know, Edward."

"Please mom," … "Pwease mommy," they begged in unison and Edward grinned at them.

"Esme has been dying to meet you, why don't you call Charlie and invite him to meet us there? I'm sure the two old gals would like to catch up on their gossip," he winked at me and I laughed, shaking my head in defeat. I accepted his offer, much to my children's delight, and shot a quick text to Charlie asking him to join us.

_As long as you don't mind an old man in a uniform_, he replied and I shook my head in amusement. "Charlie will meet us there," I informed him and Edward looked pleased. I picked up the kids' things and locked up my desk for the evening while Edward grabbed his jacket and secured his own office. "Are you ready," I asked when he came back and he nodded, asking me if I had everything. Cayden in my arms, I herded my kids out the back entrance and got them secured in their car seats as Edward locked up.

"Mommy, I wike Dr. Edward," Cayden informed me as I pulled on his straps to make sure they were done up right.

I looked at him in shock and Peyton chimed in, "yeah mommy, you should marry him; he's very handsome."

I blushed profusely at my children's innocent words and laughed, shaking my head as I shut their doors and climbed into the driver's seat. _Oh my…_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Told you I'd have two today! Go me!**

**Stephenie Meyer rocks it, I just remix. -K**

* * *

The police station is closer to the diner than the clinic so Charlie is already sitting at a table with Esme when we get there. Esme is much younger than I expected, with beautiful thick auburn hair and eyes the same shade of golden brown as Alice. She's a petite woman but she carries herself confidently as she stands to embrace me, because _we don't shake hands in this family_ and I know where Alice gets it from.

"Oh Bella you are just as lovely as Charlie said you were, and your children," she gushed, causing Cayden to step behind me nervously and Peyton to grin proudly. "Peyton, your dress is very beautiful," Esme compliments and Peyton does a dramatic twirl that causes the skirt of her pink and yellow sun dress to flare. Autumn is just around the corner and my daughter insists on wearing a dress, thank god I was able to coax her into a yellow sweater that matches her dress this morning.

"Are you Dr. Edward's mommy," Cayden asks, peeking out from behind me when Edward joins us, bending to kiss his Aunt on the cheek and moving to shake my dad's hand.

"Well hello there Cayden," she says in mock surprise, acting as if she hadn't noticed him before. "You are quite the handsome fellow; no darling, I'm Esme. I'm Edward's Auntie." Edward rolls his eyes and I giggle, it's very strange to hear the word Auntie in reference to a full grown man.

"Mommy, what's an Auntie," Peyton asks me, looking up at me with curious eyes.

"That means that Edward's mommy was my sister," Esme explains patiently, pulling out the chair that's been equipped with a booster seat for Cayden when I move to sit down.

I help him into his seat and Edward pulls out Peyton's seat, pushing her up to the table and taking the empty chair between her and Charlie. "I'm Cayden's sister," Peyton tells us all matter-of-factly. "Does that make me an Auntie?" I smile kindly at her and shake my head, explaining that when they grow up and Cayden has babies of his own, she will be their Auntie. Wow, grandchildren… there's a strange thought…

The waitress comes over and takes our orders, giving both Cayden and Peyton paper place mats to color on while we wait. "So Bella, was your ex-husband an only child, too," Esme inquired, catching me off guard and causing me to choke on a sip of water. "Oh dear," she leaned over and patted me on the back.

"We don't talk about my daddy," Peyton stated flatly, not looking up from her placemat as she colored in the farm animal outlines. Esme looked at me, looking both apologetic and confused as she gave me a kind smile.

"It makes mommy sad," Cayden explained, causing my cheeks to heat with embarrassment.

"Okay…" I take another drink of my water and look around nervously, but I'm not met by sad eyes like I expected. Instead, when I look into Esme and Edward's faces, I find understanding and acceptance from them. "Yes Esme, he is," I tell her honestly, giving her a kind smile to hopefully ease any embarrassment she might be experiencing from my children's bluntness.

The waitress brings out food and I help Cayden put ketchup on his plate while Peyton samples her mac n cheese gingerly. "Hey Cayden, I heard there's going to be a barbeque at the beach this weekend," Charlie says, trying to change the subject and obviously hoping to break any awkwardness that may be setting in.

Cayden looks up excitedly, cluing me in that this is not the first time barbeques have been discussed. "On the wezevation," Cayden asks and I correct him, causing him to shush me with a waiving hand. Apparently this is much more important than meddling mothers. Charlie nods and Cayden claps excitedly, "mommy, can we go, can we?"

"Umm…" I look at Charlie who seems pretty happy with his grandson's reaction and shrug. "Sure buddy, we can go to the barbeque."

"No," Cayden shakes his head as if I'm missing something. "Not you mommy, no girls allowed."

"Excuse me," I ask him sternly.

"Bella," Charlie chuckles. "It's an all men's barbeque down at the reservation. Billy was telling Cayden about it when were went down there to see—him," when will my father quit trying to hide his relationship from me? "Since then Cayden hasn't stopped asking about it. A lot of the tribe's men, as well as a few people from town, get together and tell the tribe's stories and grill up some fix. It's a good time."

Cayden grins at me and I chuckle, shaking my head and smoothing his hair back. "Okay buddy, no girls allowed."

"What will you and Peyton do while the boys are away on Saturday," Esme asked sweetly, I could tell by the hopeful tone in her voice that this is going to be followed by something that I won't like.

"Just hang out around the house, I assume," I shrug and try not to sound as if I'm dreading what I know is probably going to come out of Alice's mother's mouth next.

"Oh no, that won't do," Esme shook her head. "Alice and I have made plans to go to Port Angeles this weekend; you and Peyton simply must join us! We will be going shopping and getting out nails done! It would be just amazing if you and this little beauty joined us!"

I chewed on my lip nervously; I didn't want to turn down such a sweet invitation. Looking over at my baby girl, I knew she was excited by the prospect of a girls' day with the grownups, but I just didn't have the money to spend getting our nails done or have a fancy lunch like the Cullen women were probably accustomed to.

"Bella," Edward says my name and I turn to him, almost having forgotten he was there, he's been so quiet. "That reminds me, payday is tomorrow and I didn't have a chance to get your direct deposit set up yet so I'll be giving you a check, if that's okay." _Did this beautiful man just read my mind?_

"Okay… umm… thank you, Edward," he nodded humbly and went back to eating his dinner. "Sure Esme, Peyton and I would be honored to go shopping with you and Alice on Saturday."

"Yes!" Peyton exclaimed excitedly and Edward chuckled, looking at her with adoring eyes. She grinned at him, as if she knew that he'd made this possible, and he winked back at her.

The rest of the meal was spent with Edward and Charlie discussing fishing while Peyton and Esme discussed Saturday. I mostly listened in on their conversations and chimed in when appropriate, occasionally leaning over to while ketchup off Cayden's face as he devoured his chicken fingers.

It was almost twenty after seven when we prepared to leave and Edward picked up the entire tab, despite everyone's very insistent objections. Esme and Charlie were the first to leave and Edward was nice enough to stay behind and help me carry two very exhausted children back out to my car. Cayden was snoring by the time I had him fastened in and when I turned around, Peyton was not far behind him as she drifted to sleep in Edward's arms; her head nestled into his neck.

"Thank you Edward, for dinner and for helping me with the kids," I told him, closing the door after I got Peyton fastened in.

"It's my pleasure; you have really great kids Bella." I smiled proudly and nodded my agreement, "I'm sorry if Esme's question earlier made you uncomfortable, sometimes my Aunt—"

"It's fine," I shook my head in denial. "It just caught me a little off guard and then to hear my kids… it's a hard thing, divorce." Edward nodded his head sadly and I wondered briefly where the sorrow in his eyes had come from.

"Drive safe, Isabella; I will you see you tomorrow." Before I could respond, Edward leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the cheek before turning and walking to his silver Volvo a few parking spots over.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I've gotten a request for a Timeline and here's a makeshift one for Bella's life. This is a very very short chapter, a little transition material. I hope you enjoy and I'll start working on the Next Chapter soon. Reviews = Love! -K**

Bella's Timeline:

Year One—Bella moves to Forks and meets Mike  
Year Two—Bella and Mike Graduate and move to University of Washington, Vancouver.  
Year Five—Bella gets pregnant with Peyton and quits school.  
Year Six—Bella and Mike get married, Peyton is born.  
Year Seven—Peyton turns one, Bella gets pregnant with Cayden.  
Year Eight—Cayden is born, Mike leaves Bella.  
Year Nine—Mike tells Bella he doesn't want the kids and stops coming around to see them.  
Year Ten—Mike comes over, Cayden over hears. Divorce is final and they move to Forks.

* * *

After I get the kids home and in to bed, I hop in the shower and try to relax after the excitement of this evening. I've never really had big meals like we'd had tonight and it was a lot to take in, I was pleasantly surprised by how well my kids did. Esme seemed completely smitten with my little ones and I wondered briefly if either Rose or Alice had made her a grandmother yet. Surely not Alice, she would've mentioned that by now.

As I brushed the wet tangles out of my hair, I thought about the way that Edward had kissed me before we left the restaurant. It was such a strange thing for him to do; inappropriate if I wanted to really think about it, which I didn't. The kiss was tender but comforting, not uncomfortable as it maybe should have been for the first affectionate exchange between me and another man since Mike. But it wasn't really affectionate, was it? It was just a gesture… maybe it was just a polite good bye from someone who'd enjoyed spending an eventful dinner with me and my children.

I slip into my yoga pants and pulled on a loose grey sweatshirt, twisting my hair into a messy bun and wrapping a ponytail around it. Peeking into my room, I checked in to make sure Peyton and Cayden were still okay before creeping downstairs. Charlie was passed out on the couch, still dressed in his uniform with an empty beer can on the end table beside his recliner. I turned off the television and placed a throw cover over him, turning off the lights and heading out on the back porch with my cell phone and a bottle of water.

I loved sitting outside in the cool night air and listening to the crickets.

_Are you awake? _–B.

_I am, what are you still doing up? –E._

_Munchkins are knocked out, enjoying some peace and quiet. –B._

_You have wonderful children Bella, thank you for joining me for dinner. –E._

_Thank you for the invitation, my kids are completely smitten with you and your Aunt. –B._

_The feeling is completely mutual. :) –E._

_Edward, why did you kiss me? –B._

There was a long pause and I started to regret my decision to text him in the first place. He's my boss and I have no idea what's wrong with me, I've done pretty well for the past two years and the first time a guy tries to comfort me in the least bit, I go all psycho _what does that mean_? God Bella, you're seriously losing your mind.

_I'm sorry; it was highly inappropriate, I know… –E. _

_No, well yes... but no… it was a nice kiss. :) –B._

_Yes, it was :) I will see you at work tomorrow Bella, good night. –E._

_Good night –B._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I own nothing but the mistakes. Stephenie Meyer dreamt it, I just play with it. Please enjoy and review, show your love. -K**

* * *

I felt awkward at work on Friday, almost guilty even. I didn't work directly with Edward so I shouldn't feel like an admittedly 'nice' kiss could be misconstrued to include preferential treatment. Then again, Alice was his sister; things in Forks didn't work the same way that they had in Vancouver. Here is was okay to take your kids to dinner with your boss and his mother, to be given a kiss by said boss, to dad that same boss… _You're not dating him Bella, what the hell are you thinking? No more men, remember?_

_Right; no more men! _"Earth to Bella," Alice's bell like voice called to me, pulling me from my reverie and drawing my attention towards her grinning, curious face. "Wow space cadet, what is with you today; you are on a whole other planet. Can't say I blame you, this place is so boring sometimes. I've thought about sliding over to the daycare on slow days and hanging out with Rosalie instead. So mom phoned to tell me that you and your little miss will be joining us tomorrow?"

"Breathe Alice," I teased with a wink, earning an eye roll and an apologetic shrug. I giggled and shook my head at her, the girl was ridiculous and I was really beginning to enjoy my time with her. "Yeah, Charlie is taking my son, Cayden, to the reservation tomorrow and your mom invited us along. I hope that's okay," I asked, suddenly wondering if I was intruding on her mother-daughter time with my own.

"Oh God, of course not Bella," Alice squealed excitedly, shaking her head and rolling her chair closer to mine so that she could throw her arms around me. The girl loved to hug; I could say that much about her. "My mom is absolutely through the roof excited about tomorrow; she's wanted grandkids for years now. Honestly, I think Esme Cullen would have been the only mother in town to have been excited for Emmett or me to have kids in High School." I laugh a little loudly when Alice says that and roll my eyes at her dramatics, only to be met by her _I'm dead serious_ look.

"Why don't you have kids Alice," I asked her, turning back to straighten some of the loose papers and sticky notes on my desk top. I hate clutter and it seemed a little inevitable with clerical work so I tried to keep on top of it during down time.

"I don't know, Jasper wants them but I'm enjoying it being the two of us. We've been together for a while now but we've only been married a couple of years and I'm enjoying that, you know? I don't know, maybe I'm being selfish."

"No, not at all," I shook my head, putting a couple of pens in my drawer and turning back to face her. "Trust me, as someone who had her kids too soon and way too young, you and Jasper should enjoy this time together. You deserve to be selfish, travel with your husband and enjoy each other because there won't be a whole lot of time for that between diapers and bedtime stories."

"Oh Bella thank you," she squealed excitedly. "Thank you for understanding; I feel like nobody really understands where I'm coming from. Especially Rose, I love her to death but sometimes I wish she wasn't Jasper's sister so that she could be a little more understanding. Rose wants a baby so bad, she can't understand anyone who doesn't want kids or who would want to wait."

"If she wants a baby so bad, why don't they have one?"

"They're trying, they've been trying for almost a year now and it just hasn't happened yet. They got all checked out and everything's in working order, it's just going to take some time. I guess that happens sometimes," she shrugs and I snorted.

"Sorry, just wish I could say that had been my case. Not that I don't love my kids, because I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, I just wish that they'd been born under better circumstances and a few years later in life." Alice nodded her agreement with sad eyes and I turned back to my computer screen, avoiding her pity. I was used to the pity eyes at this point; I'd been receiving them for the past two years, ever since Mike left. People see a young mom with two kids and no ring on her finger and they tend to get a little sad on you.

It wasn't until that moment on that day that I realized how acutely aware that I was of Edward Cullen. Thinking back I know that it had been present since day one and I'd just simply ignored it. Now, he opened his office door and stepped out and it was like an uncontrollable current firing from my nerve endings. "Good afternoon ladies," Edward smiled at Alice and then turned a smoldering grin at me, not going unnoticed by the ever observant Alice Hale.

"How are you today Edward," I smiled politely, feeling my cheeks heating up under his and Alice's eyes.

"I'm magnificent Bella, I slept well," he tells me thoughtfully. "I just wanted to give you your paycheck," I notice now that he's holding a sealed envelope in his left hand and he now offers it to me. "Alice probably told you but we close at two on Friday's so you'll have plenty of time to get to the bank for tomorrow."

"Thank you Edward, that's very considerate of you," I tell him honestly and open the bottom drawer of my desk to drop the check in to my purse. He shrugged awkwardly and I realized that Edward doesn't like compliments, not that I did either but this seemed a little strange for someone who could easily pass as a super model.

Alice excused herself quietly and Edward took her seat beside me looking nervous and unsure of himself. "Bella, I know that you've only just gotten to town and that you've got two small children, neither of which are an easy feat on their own let alone when coupled with the other." He's rambling and it's kind of adorable as he tries to collect his thoughts, "I had a great time at dinner last night and I absolutely adore your children, they are very well behaved."

"Thank you Edward," I smile at him, proud of my little monsters for their decent table manners. "It was very kind of you to invite us and I believe that we all enjoyed ourselves, Peyton wanted to skip on daycare today so she could come get to work on decorating your office."

Edward laughed and it was a wonderful sound to behold; he looked young and carefree, his eyes glowing a wonderful shade of green. I laughed along with him for a moment until our laughter died down and he looked at my happily, seemingly more comfortable than he had been just a couple of minutes ago. "Bella I was wondering if you might accompany me to dinner this evening and perhaps a movie afterwards," _did Edward Cullen just ask me out?_

"I would love that Edward," _did I just accept!?_

* * *

**_A/N: Can I just do a little happy dance please? Chapter Ten?! Wow! Might be the most I've ever written on a fanfic without getting major writer's block and pulling the story. Let's all cross our fingers that this doesn't happen here because I'm kind of enjoying this :) Thank you for reading! -K_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers wrote it, I just play with it. I own nothing but the mistakes.**

* * *

I'm standing in front of the bathroom mirror, applying mousse to my waves and trying to trying to make them fall into some sort of neat order instead of the knotted, chaotic mess that they normally are. Peyton is watching baseball with Charlie and Cayden is sitting on the bathroom counter playing with my make up brush while I get ready for my date with Edward. Oh my God, my date with Edward…

It's been like this all afternoon, I think about our date and I have to go through the process of calming myself all over again. I let Cayden blow dry my hair for me while I brushed my teeth, he always loved helping me get ready and I loved him that much more for it. "You're pity mommy," he told me sweetly as he helped me apply a little blush and I replied with a lipstick print on one of his chubby cheek. "Quit it," he squealed, causing me to laugh out loud.

"Okay baby, mommy's going to go out for a little while and papa Charlie's going to put you to bed tonight okay," I'm walking down the staircase holding Cayden's hand and actively trying not to trip on my heels. Wearing high heeled shoes is something that I've adjusted to with age but the stairs are still a little scary for me.

"Mommy are you going out wiff Dr. Edward? Are you going to marry him?"

"Yes I'm going out with Dr. Edward but I'm not going to marry him baby," I tell him with an amused smile. "Dr. Edward is just a friend; remember how mommy told you that we were just friends?" He nodded solemnly and I giggled at him, nudging him playfully once we reached the bottom landing. "Chin up soldier; mommy doesn't want to get married, you're all the man I need," I give him an exaggerated wink and he giggles, his mood instantly brightened. My little man is so mercurial; honestly, it gives me whiplash sometimes and his sister is even worse.

When I walk into the living room, Charlie mutes the TV and turns to look at me, an uncharacteristic smile forming under his mustache as he takes me in. I'm wearing a form fitting black sweater dress that comes down to just past the middle of my thighs with a pair of knee high leather high heeled boots. Okay, maybe I'd gone a little overboard but it felt nice to do my make up and get dressed up to go out on a date. Mike and I had never done the date thing so it was completely new and exciting for me, I just hope that neither Edward nor I left the movie tonight with regret or disappointment.

"You look beautiful Bells," my dad nodded approvingly and Peyton did a four year olds mock version of a wolf call which made us all laugh.

There was a knock on the front door and I went into overdrive again, Cayden and Peyton ran excitedly towards the front door as I tried to calm myself. I had almost succeeded when I heard Edward's smooth voice asking "is your mother home?" With one hellion hooked on each arm, Edward was escorted into the living room where he stopped in his tracks. I'd never known the effect that I had on Edward, it made my blood boil in a way I'd never experienced when his eyes hungrily roamed my body and his mouth fell open. No one had ever looked at me the way that he did in that moment and it was a hedonistic experience.

"Are you ready to go," I asked him after a moment, becoming acutely aware of my children's watchful eyes and my father's stubborn stare. I thought he liked Edward… he doesn't like Edward eyeing his daughter like a sex muffin… oh, right…

"Umm yes," he grinned, recovering his sanity after a moment of weakness. "Give me one second," he excused himself and walked back into the dining room, leaving us all confused. I looked at my kids and was greeted by shrugs before Edward walked back in with a small white box in his hands and a single long stemmed red rose. Edward handed me the rose with a flourish and kissed the back of my hand sweetly, he was definitely going all out, "I come baring gifts."

Opening the white box, Edward produced a powder pink corsage, slipping the band around Peyton's wrist and causing her to tear up. "It's beautiful," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Edward's cheek. I coughed to stifle a laugh at my daughter's dramatics and looked at my dad to witness an approving look in his eyes.

"What about me," Cayden asked in a small, slightly sad voice.

"For you little man," Edward reached back into the box and produced a powder blue boutonnière, kneeling in front of Cayden to pin it to his shirt. "For you, I came with the intentions of asking the man of the house if I could accompany his mother to dinner."

"Me," Cayden grinned proudly as he asked, giving me a look of adoration. My kids were like putty in his hands and it definitely gave promise for the rest of the night. Edward nodded and Cayden responded with an enthusiastic nod, "yes, she's really excited. She even got especially pretty for you tonight."

Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I blushed heavily, "okay, that's enough. Say goodnight to Edward you guys." Cayden and Peyton took turns hugging him and telling Edward good night, he hugged them back each in turn and stood up to take my hand.

"Thank you Charlie, I will have her back after the movie," Edward assured him and Charlie grunted his response causing me to roll my eyes. "Are you ready Bella," he asked me and I kissed my babies good night before heading out the door with Edward.

"That was very sweet of you," I told him, sniffing my rose as he opened the passenger door for me. "Neither of my kids will take those flowers off for at least a week."

Edward's smiling when he climbs into the driver's seat of his Volvo and starts the engine, "I'm glad that they liked them so much, I didn't want them to feel left out. Haven't your other suitors done something for your kids when they took you out?"

I snorted before I could stop myself and he looked at me in confusion as he turned off my father's road and on to Main Street. "I haven't had any other suitors; actually I'm pleasantly surprised that my kids responded so well to me having a date, they've never had to contend with something like this before."

"Well Bella I sincerely hope that they never have to contend with anything, at least when it comes to me. I enjoy spending time with you and, if things go well this evening, I hope to see more of your outside of work. I know that it's a sensitive situation for you so I hope that you enjoy yourself and want to see me again after tonight."

His words catch me off guard, both because of his sincerity and his nervousness as he's speaking to me. A silent moment passes between us as I absorb everything that he's said and I wonder if I've fallen into some parallel universe where a man like Edward Cullen not only finds me attractive but admittedly adores my children. Surely that has to be it, I've been in town for two weeks and a man doesn't just lay it all on the line like that for a girl he's known less than a week.. right?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't know whether I'm ashamed or excited to admit that I can't keep up with all of the reviews and I'm sorry! I aspired to reply to each review that I received but, fortunately and unfortunately, this stories actually getting quite a bit more attention than I'm used to. Thank you all so much for your love and support, I'm so glad you're enjoying the Next Chapter and I hope you continue to do so. Please feel free to ask questions or make suggestions, I always try to make dreams come true ;) Reviews are love 3 –K**

* * *

We were a couple of miles out of town when Edward turned off the main road and onto a long gravel driveway winding through the thick green forest. It wasn't until this moment that I realized I hadn't asked where we were going but now I had to wonder if he might be some sort of serial killer or something. Don't be ridiculous Bella, Charlie is the Chief of Police and Edward's Uncle is a prominent member of society; he wouldn't dare. "Umm Edward, where are we going," I finally asked as we approached an already opening garage door.

"Well, all afternoon I thought about where to take you. I knew that we couldn't go to Port Angeles if you were going to be home at a decent time, plus I assumed that you wouldn't want to be too far away for what I assume is the first time you've left your kids since you've been in town. We both know that Forks' supply of ambiance is limited at best, so I decided to make you dinner myself." Edward put the car in park and killed the engine, the overhead lights in the garage kick on automatically as the door slides closed behind us. "Don't open your door," he instructs, climbing out of the driver's seat and coming around to open my door for me.

"This is quite the garage," I compliment as he takes my hand and leads me across the black granite flooring to a side door.

"Thank you," he grins proudly. "I like technology, it's one of the reasons I bought this garage."

"You bought the garage, like separately from the rest of the house," he nodded in response to my question and I let that information sink in. I guess there's money to be made in medicine, even in a small town like this one. I've never had money, I've never aspired to have money, but even so I can't imagine splurging on something as unimportant as a garage.

The side door of the garage led into the entryway of Edward's house, something I must have missed through the trees and cover of nightfall. He led me through the foyer, past the grand entryway and the front door and into the kitchen. It took me a second to adjust once we entered the kitchen, took me a second to realize that I hadn't died on my way here.

White granite countertops and stainless steel appliances filled the room. The cabinets were made of redwood and the floors were spotless white tile, my kids could turn this place into a pig sty before we shut the door. Edward escorted me over to the island and I sat on one of the barstools as he walked over to the double door fridge and retrieved a bottle of wine, "would you like a glass of wine?"

"Please," I smiled politely, watching his elegant movements as he retrieved two wine glasses and a cork screw. He opened the bottle and poured us each a glass before returning the bottle to the ice box. I took a slow sip, letting the cool chill of the wine calm my nerves and make me brave.

"You are lovely Isabella," Edward commented fondly, I opened my eyes to find him looking at me hungrily over the brim of his own glass and my cheeks heated once more. "Especially when you blush;" without waiting for a response, he crossed the room and removed his jacket to hang on a coat rack in the corner of the room that I hadn't noticed before. Punching something into a touchscreen on the side of the fridge, soft classical music began playing from speakers I couldn't see and I knew that Edward hadn't been lying; he likes technology.

"Claire du loon, lovely," I comment absently, taking another sip from my wine as goes to the fridge and begins removing ingredients. "What are you making for me, Chef Cullen?"

Edward turned to me with a crooked grin and a small dish of olives and nuts which he sat on the island in front of me. "You know DeBussy? Stir fry okay with you?" I nodded appreciatively in response and popped an olive in my mouth, savoring the bitter contrast to my sweet Mascato.

Edward placed oil in a wok and turned on the heat, arranging his workstation in front of me so that we could talk while he cooked us dinner. I learned that Edward's an only child and that his parents had passed away when he was 17 so Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice are his only living relatives. I told Edward about Mike and explained that he had been my only relationship, he found this surprising but explained that he'd only had a few serious relationships in the past.

I sat cross legged on the faux fur rug in front of Edward's fireplace, a pillow in my lap with my almost empty bowl of stir fry on top. Edward lay on his side, propped up on his elbow and I laughed as he retold me the story of the time he tried to pass as a band manager in college so that he could sneak backstage at a rock concert. "Are you finished," he asked, standing and holding out a hand for my empty bowl.

"Yes, thank you. It was wonderful, Edward," I smiled at him and handed him my dishes. As he walked away, I stretched my limbs lazily and looked around the modern living room. There weren't many personal items, no photos or diplomas, but there were books. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined two of the walls and were jam packed with books of every size, color and genre. Climbing too my feet, I skimmed the titles and was happy to find Edward had a very eclectic taste in literature.

"Ah, you found my vice," his golden voice came from behind me, surprising me and making me feel like a child caught with my hand in the cookie jar. I turned and grinned at him sheepishly, accepting the glass of sparkling water that he offered me.

"How are these arranged," I asked curiously, having noticed no predictable pattern in his system.

Edward took a sip from his own water and gave me a slightly embarrassed smile as he explained, "they're arranged by year and then personal preference within that period."

I stifled a giggle and smiled guiltily at Edward when he gave me a mock glare, "I'm sorry, I've just never met someone with such an interesting adaptation of the dewey decimal system before."

"The Dewey Decimal System is completely ineffective when it-" leaning up on my tiptoes I placed my lips against his, applying a soft pressure and effectively ending his train of thought as he kissed me back. I moaned softly against his lips as Edward placed his left hand on the back of my head and used his right hand to take my glass. With both of my hands free I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling myself closer to him as I felt both of his hands cradling the back of my head. The tip of his tongue seductively began tracing my lips and asking for entrance, I was quick to comply and allowed his tongue to find myself in a beautiful exchange.

I ran my hands up his back, resting one on his strong shoulder while my right hand continued up the back of his neck to tangle in his beautiful bronze hair. "Oh God Bella," he let out a breathy moan as I tugged gently on his thick locks, breaking our kiss and resting his forehead against mine before we could get too carried away with ourselves. I opened my eyes and stared into his glowing emerald eyes, giggling when he told me "you're going to kill me woman."

"Sorry, you were just very cute the way that you got all nerdy and OCD about your books," I teased him, biting my bottom lip and grinning like a loon.

He shook his head and chuckled, stroking my cheek with his thumb and taking my hand in his. "Let's go sex kitten, we're going to miss our movie."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow! What a crazy crazy time it's been for me. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting so long, but here's the long awaited date :) I will try to keep updating as much as possible but school starts today, so between a full time job and being a full time student it's a crazy time in my life.**

**It was brought to my attention that I may have accidentally mixed up Peyton and Cayden at some point in previous chapters, I haven't gotten a chance to look back yet but I did want to apologize if this was the case and I confused anybody. Honestly, I'm surprised that I haven't mixed up ages yet, I was so torn on how old I wanted them to be so it's a little hard to keep that straight. So for the record- Peyton is Bella's four year old daughter and Cayden is her two year old son, in case that wasn't clear. Oh and apparently I threw a Hayden in there a few times.. there is no Hayden.. sorry. I was just testing you ;)**

**Also, I own nothing and no plagiarism is intended. Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight and I just have an over active imagination. All mistakes are mine, so I guess I own something ;) -K**

* * *

I'd never been to a drive in before, a fact that Edward had found appalling. We were sitting in the back row of the parking lot, the middle console of Edward's Volvo raised so that he could wrap his arm around me as we watched Alfred Hitchcock's _Psycho_. It was another first for me and I could understand why Edward enjoyed his films so much, though I found it hard to believe that this would ever have been considered frightful.

"Popcorn," he asked, offering me the small paper bag of popcorn we'd picked up at the concession stand before the movie started.

"Thank you," I smiled, accepting a handful and popping it into my mouth as she placed the bag between his parted legs and used his free hand to do the same. He hadn't moved his arm from my shoulders since we arrived and it was actually quite thrilling.

"I love this part," Edward commented, sitting up a little straighter and pointed at the screen where several characters sat, discussing Norman Bates and his mother. "This is the part where Hitchcock boils it all down for you and explains what you'd missed the whole time. Honestly, he's a genius." I smiled fondly at Edward and nodded, turning my attention back to the screen and enjoying the finale.

"I can see what all of the fuss is about; you may turn me into a Hitchcock fan yet," I told him as the end credits began and the stadium light started to come back on around the parking lot.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," Edward smiled back at me, sitting up in his seat and pulling his arm back up to start the car as the few other residents who'd ventured out to enjoy the black and white film began to clear the lot. "Are you ready to go home?" _Home, oh yeah_; I groaned, remembering that Peyton and I had made plans with Alice and Esme for tomorrow. Edward laughed and reached over, tucking a strand of my hair back behind my ear, "I'm sure Alice and Esme will take it easy on your tomorrow."

He was teasing me; it was on the drive over that I noticed how his lips often curled up in one corner when he was teasing me, creating a sexy crooked grin. "Doubtful; what's worse is that Peyton will love every moment of it," I huffed, stretching my arms and legs lazily before putting on my seatbelt so that Edward could take me home to my sleeping babies.

"Alice is very excited; she's been driving Jasper nuts about it all day, he was texting me," he explains and I nod in understanding. "I think the only person more excited than Alice would be Esme. Carlisle works a lot of weeks at the hospital and she gets very lonely now that her kids are all grown up."

When we pulled up in front of Charlie's house all of the lights were off except the porch light and the faint glow in the upstairs window from my children's Sponge Bob nightlight. It wasn't very late, but Charlie and Cayden had an early morning tomorrow so I supposed that they'd probably been in bed for a little while now. I waited patiently as Edward walked around to open my door, knowing that he liked to do it, and allowed him to hold my hand as he walked me up the front porch steps to the door.

"I had a really nice time tonight Edward, thank you," I smiled at him genuinely, finding my keys in the side pocket of my purse and sliding the door key in to place. I left the keys hanging there for a moment as I turned back to him.

Edward stepped closer to be, placing his hand on the small of my back and pulling me up against him before ducking his head and pressing his lips against mine. It was a soft kiss, sweet and new. Like before, I felt the electric current passing between us and I had to wonder if he felt it to. The tip of Edward's tongue touched my lips and I parted them just slightly, allowing him entrance as he deepened the kiss.

As my hands snaked up around Edward's broad shoulders, the front door was pulled open and we parted quickly, like two teenagers caught canoodling on the front porch—which we were, I guess. There stood Peyton, in her silk princess night gown and her waves hanging down her back, and Cayden, in his pull up and tee shirt. "It's about time," Peyton informed us sternly, folding her arms across her chest with attitude.

"I'm very sorry Miss Peyton, I didn't realize how late it had gotten," Edward explained in faux regret, at least I think it was faux. I looked at Cayden who just looked tired, rubbing his eyes with his little fists and his curls more wild than normal from having been asleep.

"Well don't make a habit of it," she stated, opening her arms for Edward to pick her up. Edward accepted her invitation, picking her up as Cayden followed suit and opened his arms for me to do the same. Cayden lay his head on my shoulder and instantly fell back asleep, while Peyton wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and looked as if she wasn't far behind.

I nodded my head towards the stairwell through the kitchen, motioned for Edward to follow me as I quietly made my way through the house, careful not to wake up Charlie as I climbed the stairs. Carefully, in the way that had become a second nature to me in the past few years of my life, I lay Cayden on the toddler bed that Charlie had managed to fit between my bed and the wall, pulling his rocket ship comforter up over his bare legs and smoothed his hair out of his face.

When I turned around, Edward was leaning against the door frame watching me, Peyton fast asleep in his arms. I pointed to the air mattress and watched as Edward lay Peyton in her own make shift bed, tucking her legs under the covers and sliding her teddy bear into her arms just as she rolled onto her side and sighed. She was so tired, I knew that she must have waited up for me all night and it made my heart hurt. Tomorrow would be good for her; tomorrow we could spend some much needed mother-daughter bonding time together while we shopped.

Back downstairs, I walked Edward to the door and he kissed me again, this time more chaste than the last. "I'm sorry about that Edward; this is my first time—"

"No, please don't apologize to me Bella, I completely understand and I'm sure that it's difficult for your kids to wrap their heads around you dating," he was so sweet, so sincere and understanding. Honestly, it was more than a little shocking to know that my first date since Mike could be with someone so different and so completely empathetic to my situation. "Hey, don't cry," Edward whispered softly, his thumb stroking the curve of my cheek and spreading moisture over my skin.

I sniffed and wiped my cheeks, embarrassed; I hadn't realized that I'd started crying. Edward wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest, kissing the top of my head. "I don't know why I'm crying," I half laughed and admitted lamely. "What a great way to end our date."

"It is a perfect way to end our date," Edward said warmly and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I had a wonderful evening and then I got to help put your wonderful kids to bed, there couldn't have been a better ending to tonight."

"Thank you Edward," I hugged him a little tighter.

He pulled back to look at my face, confused, "for what?"

"For being so wonderful; for being you."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, it's a really short Chapter today but I started school last week and I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. I wanted to give you all and update and thank all of you for the great reviews. I also wanted to say thanks for everyone who has taken the time to point out my slip ups and overlaps, I really appreciate it J I want my story to be perfect for my readers!**

**Again, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight, I just like to dream. I own nothing but the mistakes. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Peyton woke me the next morning before my alarm had gone off, already dressed in jeans and the purple sweater that we'd picked out yesterday afternoon. She had tooth paste on her lips and a smile on her face, "mommy, you have to get up; it's today!"

"Peyton baby, what time is it," I asked, stretching my legs and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. She handed me my phone and I groaned, 8:45 in the morning was simply too early for me. A waiting text from Alice reminded me that they'd pick us up at 9:30 and I decided it was just fifteen minutes, so I got up.

I settled Peyton in front of the tv with a bowl of cereal and her cartoon before setting the coffee maker to brew and heading back upstairs to get myself ready. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, trying in vain to wake myself up a little bit. Deciding on an outfit, I dressed in my favorite pair of jeans and a crème colored Cashmere sweater that my mom had gotten me last Christmas, slipping on a pair of tennis shoes to protect my feet from the hell that Alice was sure to put them through.

Bobby pins worked rather well to pin up half my hair, leaving a few tendrils to frame my face while keeping the majority of it out of my eyes; I left the rest of my hair to fall down my back in thick waves. After my hair was done, I applied minimal make up and headed back downstairs—9:22.

"Love bug, time to get your shoes on," I called, retrieving a travel mug from the cabinet and preparing my coffee. Peyton barreled into the kitchen excitedly, standing on her tip toes to put her dishes in the sink before heading back to the foyer to put on her shoes.

At 9:30 on the dot Esme's Volvo pulled into the drive way and I watched my daughter fly out the front door like a bat out of hell, leaving me behind to grab her car seat and book bag. I shook my head in amusement, grabbing our things off the dinner table and following her out.

"Good morning Bella," Esme smiled cheerfully as I strapped Peyton in, climbing into the seat beside her and shutting the car door.

"Good morning Esme, Alice."

"We're just going to pick up Rose and then we'll be on our way. Are you excited Peyton," Alice asked over her shoulder, causing Peyton to grin and nod in response.

As Alice started telling Peyton about all of the different stores we were going to go, I yawned and caught a teasing wink from Esme in the rearview mirror. "Mommy was up past bed time last night," Peyton explained and we all chuckled. "She was kissing Doctor Edward." Alice's head whipped around and I froze, _the little turd ratted me out!_

* * *

**A/N: I want to hear from you all. What's the worst thing your kids have ever said, either ratting you out or just because they could?**

**A twenty one year old friend of mine was in line with her three year old the other day when her three year old started introducing her to people, "this is my mom Jennifer and she's forty." When she told her daughter she's not forty she responded, "well you look forty." Lol kids say the darndest things.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Okay, please don't throw the lettuce and tomatoes! I know it's been FOREVER since I posted and I'm so sorry, I've just had a lot going on in my personal life and kind of hit a writer's block. So here's a very very short chapter fifteen. I'm hoping if I post this then I can overcome my block.. so here ya go! Hoping to have another update ASAP! Please leave me some love! Your encouragement keeps me motivated!**

* * *

We pulled up outside Rose's house and she took the seat on the other side of Peyton's car seat. Nothing else was mentioned about Edward as Esme headed towards the Highway and we made our way out of town. Peyton and Rose talked excitedly about shopping and I sat quietly, hoping to avoid being called back up on Alice's radar. We'd been on the highway for about ten minutes when Peyton tuckered out, leaving me to defend myself against the wolves.

"Rose, update—Peyton says that Bella was up past her bedtime last night, kissing Doctor Edward!" I groaned and dropped my face into my hands, Rose's head snapping sideways to look at me as Alice told her what had happened.

"Ohmygod," Rose breathed, sounding much more like Alice than I had previously experienced. "I knew it; the first time you came by the Daycare I told Esme that you two were so meant for each other."

I could feel my cheeks heating under their watchful eyes as I tried to play it off, rolling my eyes and shaking my head at them. "It was one date you guys, you're blowing it out of proportion over one kiss."

"Peyton did not make it sound like one kiss," Alice chimed, obviously not prepared to let this go.

"How did Peyton know you were kissing Doctor Edward," Esme asked, surprising me that she was willing to take a part in this.

"Esme," I squeaked, causing the three of them to laugh.

"Bella, this is the woman who wanted to make sure that he son treated me right after everyone found out we were…" she paused, looking at Peyton then raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Oh my god. "TMI Rose, TMI," Alice squealed from the front seat and I laughed at someone else's mortification.

"You're not forgotten, spill," Rose informed me.

So I did.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I was right, it definitely helped me to post what I had writen already. I hope you guys enjoy :) BTW, Stephenie Meyer is the Queen of Twilight; I am just her ever grateful admirerer.**

* * *

By the time they got to Port Angeles Bella was feeling a little more enthused and she couldn't keep her mind off of Edward. Talking about him, giving the other girls all the details of their date, she was feeling like a bubbly teenager. It was a saddened realization that Mike had never made her feel that way, but she wouldn't ruin her day with thoughts of him.

Peyton was wide eyed and giggling as she walked towards the one small mall that Port Angeles offered, one hand held tightly to Bella's and the other to Alice's hand. The mall was not very big or overly nice; it was nothing like the mall in Seattle, but it was familiar. "Mommy look," Peyton squealed the second they'd walked through the front doors. Her tiny finger poked out as she giggled as the window display of tiny puppy tripping over each other.

"Oh I don't think so bug," I laughed, half amused and half serious, shaking my head at her. She pouted and I raised my eyebrow at her, causing her to lose her attitude. "MAYBE when we get our own house we can look at getting a puppy for you and bubby, but Grandpa Charlie would freak if we brought one to stay with him."

"No he wouldn't mommy, Grandpa loves me. He would never get mad at me," she gave me her biggest smile and I laughed, putting my hand on the top of her head and guiding her behind the Cullen women.

Our first stop was a small boutique, local like most of the other stores here, named Misty's. It was very glamorous, much more so than anywhere I would normally shop, but Alice was obviously a regular here. "Hello Alice," the tall blonde behind the counter greeted us in a prissy tone. "Oh you've brought guest." _Phony._

"Hello Tonya, you remember my sister-in-law Rosalie and my mother Esme," Alice introduced and Tonya smiled at them. "This is my cousin Edward's girlfriend, Bella, and her daughter Peyton." I felt the surprise that crossed my face as my eyes snapped to a grinning Alice and then a tightly smiling Tonya.

Alice led us to the back of the store, towards the shoes, and away from Tonya before she giggled. Esme gave her a scolding look, "Alice that was not very nice."

"Oh mom, loosen up; the look on her face was priceless," Alice grinned and I rolled my eyes at her while Rose and Peyton walked over to look at the children's shoes.

"Who was that and why did you tell her I was Edward's girlfriend?"

Alice rolled her eyes at me and began scanning the shoe racks nonchalantly. "Because you practically are and you know it, why prolong the inevitable," she was so sure of herself. "That's Tonya; she's been after my cousin for years, especially since he moved to Forks. She's his… she's an old friend," Alice corrected herself and Esme gave her a concerned look.

"Oh Bella look at this," Rose squealed, drawing my attention away from the awkward conversation we'd just finished. Peyton stood there in a pair of shiny black and white dress shoes with two baby pink bows positioned at the heel of her foot. "She looks so pretty, she has to have them!" I grimaced inwardly thinking about the inevitable price tag before Rose shook her head, "I'm buying them for her. No arguments! I want to spoil her!"

Esme chuckled and placed a caring hand on my shoulder, "honestly Bella, we Cullen women are a force to be reckoned with. As my husband says, just smile and agree; your life will be so much easier." She winked at me and I laughed.

I managed to find a pale purple discount sweater that I liked by the time that the other girls were ready to go. As we began approaching the checkout counter, where a still fuming Tonya waited, I noticed all of the items Esme, Alice and Rose were carrying in Peyton's size. "Peyton Marie," I scolded quietly. "Did you ask them for those things?"

"No momma, they wanted to buy me things," she said honestly before surveying her loot happily. I rolled my eyes, her love for new clothes and things definitely came from her father.

"Oh Alice you finally got it," Tonya squealed over Alice's slate black credit card. Alice nodded and I looked at Esme, confused.

"Alice only just changed her name a few weeks ago and just got her new credit card," Esme explained. Of course; I'd been referring to Alice as a Cullen since I arrived in town, it hadn't occurred to me that she'd have changed her name once she got married.

"She's a Hale now," Rosalie stated proudly.

We got manicures and pedicures next and Peyton was beyond words when I agreed to let her get her nails and toes painted like the rest of us. She was too young for a real pedicure but she was still allowed to stick her feet in the water and giggled when the woman massaged her tiny feet.

"So how do you like your class Peyton," Alice asked as we held our hands under the black light to let the chemicals harden, or whatever they were supposed to do.

"I like it very much, Miss Mallory is very night," she nodded politely, smiling up at me for approval which I gave with a smile and a wink. Alice and Peyton continued talking, Rose chiming in occasionally while they talked about the other kids in the class.

"So Bella, are you going to buy a house or are you looking for something to rent," Esme asked conversationally.

"Well I think I'll end up renting, just because everything's so up in the air right now. I would love to buy, I think it'd be good for the kids to have some roots down, but the divorce pretty much took every penny that I had so I need to build up our savings a little more before I can even think about moving out of Poor Charlie's."

"Oh nonsense, Charlie loves having you guys around. He was always talking about the kids before you moved here, I'm sure that he loves hearing little footsteps in the house again," she smiled sweetly at me before adding, "if Charlie ever needs a break, Carlisle and I would be more than happy—"

"Good God woman, you're getting creepy; someday, okay. Someday you will have grandchildren, quit trying to steal other peoples kids." Rosalie and I chuckled but Esme looked cross.

"Thank you Esme," I placed my manicured hand on top of hers kindly. "That's a very sweet offer and I'm sure that they would love to visit you sometime." She smiled cheerfully and then started a conversation with Rosalie about wanting to redecorate Edward's office, Peyton giggled and gave me a conspiratorial wink.


End file.
